The present disclosure generally relates to a cold air blower. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a cold air blower that has a self-supported boom that does not require support of the boom along a track in front of the vehicle, which allows the boom to be rotated between at least one front facing operating position and a rear facing stowed position.
Presently, different types of cold air blowers are available to direct a flow of high velocity air to clean debris or snow off of a paved surface or railway tracks. In currently available systems, a boom extends from a source of high velocity air to a nozzle. The weight of the boom is supported on a track mounted to and extending in front of a bumper in front of the vehicle. The support of the boom in such a manner results in a vertical discharge tube of the boom being positioned in front of the vehicle cab at all times. This location of the vertical tube restricts the view of the operator when the cold air blower is used on roadways or during transport.
Therefore, a need exists for a cold air blower in which the boom can be moved from a front, operating position to a rear, stowed position. Further, a need exists for a cold air blower that includes the ability to rotate the boom into additional operating positions to enhance the functions and possible uses of the cold air blower.